What she called an ordinary day
by Nelly92C
Summary: [AU][[ZUTARA]]Katara falls in love with the wrong person, also has the problem of ruling an enitre country. A certian girl is jealous and angry...she seeks revenge but will happen when this girl leaves...for what she says is the better? Modern day


"Katara hurry up we don't got all morning, school starts in an hour, we have to be there early. I want to spend time with Suki and they guys!" Sokka yelled at Katara from down stairs.

"Sokka, keep your pants on, I'm coming, have you forgotten I'm a girl." Katara look at him sternly.

"No, but you take forever in the bathroom could you speed it up a little?"

"Ok, ok don't have a cow, come on lets go I'm ready."

"Oh wait I for got to put colon on." Sokka said as he ran up stairs towards the bathroom."

"God Sokka you waited till now to do that, then your hurrying me up1" Katara yelled as she walked out the door.

She was finally going to a public school, she had bugged her father and Gran-Gran to let her go to Sokka's public school. Even though she went to a private school, it never stopped her from having boyfriends. She had already been through four long relationships that always ended up breaking her heart. Two of those boys had cheated on her, the other two had just stopped liking her that way. Which Katara knew it wasn't true, the just wanted to get in her pants. So she brushed it off, it killed her inside…yes. But she had gotten over them.

She ran back inside and grabbed her keys, she drove a Ferrari convertible, she cared a lot for it, Sokka had already towed 2. So he had to wait another year to get a new one, there father wasn't too pleased. Her car was pure black, with blue leather seats. It was hooked up and had a great sound system she had work hard to get. She had also work real hard to get it tinted and have a blue neon light.

* * *

As they arrived at school, it was already filled with students. All of them looked at the car with awe. They hadn't seen a student come to school in a Ferrari. The most expensive car they had seen was a hummer. 

Sokka got down first, and walked towards the trunk to get his books. Katara opened the door and placed a foot out. _This is it katara..._ She was wearing black high heels with a skinny heel. She had on a black mini skirt with black straps going down. She had a white collared blouse, only revealing her stomach .She had her hair up with a clip, and had two strands of hair coming down. She wore big silver earring hoops, a piercing on her eye brow; she also had one on her belly button.

She grabbed her books, closed the car door and locked the car. She caught up with Sokka walking with grace. As they both walked towards the office to pick up her schedule the boys checked her out and the girls saw there new enemy.

She could careless what all the pathetic girls thought, she wasn't there to impress anyone she was just going to graduate and go to college in peace.

* * *

They soon caught up with their friends, well not exactly her friends but Sokka's. 

"Hey Sokka…" Suki said as she ran up to her boyfriend. She kissed his lips and then noticed Katara. "Who's this?" Suki had only heard of Katara, she hadn't seen her in person. Because Katara had gone to a private school that was in California, so they hadn't met, being in New York and all.

"Well Suki this is my sister I've been telling you about, Katara."

"Oh…nice to meet you, I'm Suki." Suki smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope I can get use to this public school." Katara said as she look around.

"I pretty sure you will. By the way what grade are you in?"

Aang and Toph came walking towards them holding hands. They were both freshmen.

"I'm a sophomore…" Katara said looking around as people walked by.

"Aang, Toph…this is Katara, Sokka's sister."

"Oh hey, well its nice meeting you. But Toph and I have to get to class." Aang said as they walked away.

"Its all right see you guys later…" Katara said.

"Well me and sokka are Juniors." Suki said.

"That's nice..."

Katara had finished telling Suki bout life in private schools. She was leaning against the wall reading a book.

A boy with emo looking hair walked in. He had a piercing on his eye brow. He wore black pants with a red shirt. A girl walked in rite behind him holding his hand. She had black hair; it was straight down with only a bandana held her hair back. Her bangs came to her face rite above her eyes. She had grey eyes and wore a green shirt with black carpris.

"Katara, I want you to meet Zuko, and Mai…his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Katara said politely.

From the moment Mai saw her she felt a need to hate her. She was much prettier and could take Zuko away in a flash. Mai liked him yes, but having his money wasn't so bad either.

"Nice to meet you too… So Sokka how long have you two been dating?" Mai said changing the subject.

"Almost a year and six months…." Suki butted in with a grin.

"Wow, that's a long time. Zuko and I are bout to celebrate 1yr and 2 months of dating."

"Well I have to get going Mai…my class is on the other side of school."

"Okay Babe see you at lunch." They gave each other a passionate kiss and both walked away.

* * *

Katara walked towards her class, she had left as soon as she had gotten bored. As she walked she could feel stares on her back, she looked around once and could see guys looking at her. She didn't mind...but made a mental note to never wear a mini skirt again. 

She reached her class room and sat in the back of the room. She took at her drawing journal and began to draw. The class room filled up without her noticing who sat around her.

"Ok class settle down now. We have a new student. Miss Katara." Jun Pointed to the back of the room and Katara then looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Please make her feel at home. But anyways, we have been in school only two week, so I believe that, that's enough time to get settled before starting anything big. So I have divided you all into groups of four. Our first group is Jin, Song, Shen, and Roku. Second Group is...Ugh forget this, guys just choose your partners of four. Thats the maximum amount. No more than four!"

Ms. Jun sat down in her desk and waited for everyone to choose there partners.

"Azula come over here….." Tylee yelled to her.

"I'm coming…oh no you don't Zuko you're going to sit with us." Azula grinned.

"That make three of us….we need one more…" Tylee stated.

Katara was still seated and was drawing away. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her. "Ah…what the fuck are you doing?" Katara asked.

"We want you to join our group." Tylee beamed

"Okay what bout my stuff?"

"Azula went to get it while I dragged you this way." Azula placed the stuff on the desk and sat down next to Tylee and across from her older brother who was seated next to Katara.

"Ok class now that you have settled turn to the person next to you, your looking at your biology partner. And your group is your lab and project partners. There shall be no exchanging partners in groups. Your biology partner is your biology partner. I have it all written down.

0o0o0

Lunch had soon come and everyone was sitting around the school. The 'gang' had sat on a rather long stair case. And ate chatting bout there day or making jokes bout each other

Katara sat at the top of the stair case and drew outfits, roses, people…she also wrote poems but for sum reason they were all sad.

"What you are doing?" A male asked when he kept seeing the young lady struggle on something.

"On nothing, just drawing and about to write a poem that just came to mind." Katara said as she wrote the poem on top of the rose she had drawn. He grabbed the book when she was done and read what it said.

_Wondering what you are doing… _

_Wondering if you're the same… _

_What happened to all those feelings? _

_You felt for me once upon a day._

"Wow, that deep…who are you referring this to?" Zuko asked.

"No one in particular, but when I know I'll tell you. Hey isn't that your girlfriend heading this way?"

"Yeah that's her." But Zuko didn't move he just sat there one step down from Katara.

Mai came and felt her blood boil at the sight she came upon. "Katara may I speak to you?"

"Yeah, sure, about what?" Katara asked curiously. Katara made her way down the steps towards Main.

"Come, come more in private…" The moved away from the stair case where they knew they couldn't be heard.

"Look you little tramp! I don't want near my boyfriend, don't talk to him don't even breath next to him. He is taken get it straight. I don't care how pretty you are Zuko is mine." Katara looked at her bored.

"Mai, Mai, Mai! How little do you know me? Wait you don't know me at all! I'm not afraid of your threats. I won't be able to stay away from Zuko because he is my biology partner and sits next to me! Plus I'm not interested in your boyfriend! So you best go some where with your stupid little threats."

Katara walked back angered, she stomped up the stairs and sat in her place next to Zuko. Mai was rite behind her and sat next to her. Katara couldn't wait for this day to end.

"Hey Katara you should come by the house after school." Azula said.

"Sure, do you need a ride I could drive you guys there?"

"Sure is your car big enough to bring few friends?"

"I'm going to leave early today I'm not feeling well. So I'll get my other car and I'll pick you guys up."

"Ok sounds great I'll ask the girls" Azula said as she saw Katara walk towards the nurses office. Katara called Gran-Gran to go and check her out of school. In 15 minutes Katara was in her car driving away.

0o0o0

Katara place the keys where they belonged and walked towards the kitchen, her foot steps echoed through the huge house. She hadn't been home in what seemed ages. In California she was a normal girl. She didn't own any luxuries like an expensive car or lots of jewelry not even a lot of good branded clothing, so she was normal. But she knew that if people found out that her father was there would be reporters, gold diggers, fake friends and all the fake things that came with being someone important.

She and Sokka had been taking out of England to live a normal life; no one knew that they had been born, for all the country of England knew there weren't any heirs to the throne. Sokka had already told his father that he didn't want to have responsibility over a country he liked the way he was living life. So the only one left was Katara, she had no other choice other than to take the crown and rule the nation even if it were by herself she could handle it.

"Katara, why did you leave so early? Are you not feeling well?"

"Gran-Gran may I go to a friends house after school is out. Before I came here we had made plans to meet at her house."

"Sure honey, but are you not feeling well?"

"I just felt uncomfortable there, I needed to leave, I was having a lousy time and this girl made it worse…but I don't want to talk bout it, k?"

"Sure I'll be in my room watching TV."

"Ok Gran-Gran." Katara walked up stairs and passed many rooms walking up a tower like stair case she reached her room. It was like her sanctuary. At first Sokka thought it was unfair but when he went up stairs he realized he sister need her space and privacy. So he stopped complaining. Katara grabbed her robe and towel and took a hot bath. When she got out, she put on her black over alls with a blue shirt. She put on her black converses and straightened curled her hair.

She walked towards her desk and began her new journal. It wasn't any ordinary journal it was a poem journal that showed emotion. But the journal was kept locked in her desk. She didn't want any one too find it. No one knew what her room was like. It had been lock for so long only her mother that had pasted away when she was in California knew what it looked like because she had designed it herself.

Time flew by and Katara grabbed the keys to her Acura Integra RSX, she had 2 sport cars and a motorcycle. All were black with blue seating. Except the motorcycle, it had a red leather seat for two and flames were painted on it. It looked spectacular.

"On second thought…" Katara grabbed the keys to her automobiles and went towards her car. She didn't want Sokka to get any ideas. If Sokka wanted to drive he could take Gran-Gran's old wagon. Katara chuckled at the thought and drove off to school.

0o0o0

"Azula when is Katara getting here, she's taking forever!" Yue exclaimed.

"I don't know Yue she is driving a different car. Plus it has only been 5 minutes."

"Look Azula is that her?" Tylee asked as she pointed towards the black car.

"No, that's obviously a guys car, can't you see it's "hooked up" only guys drive those things." Suki said she did the quotation marks with her hand showing sarcasm.

"No it's actually her!" Tylee ran towards the car and covered her ears as the sound boomed out of the car.

"Hehe, sorry…come in guys who's all going?" Katara asked.

"Ok its, Yue, Tylee, Suki, and me." Azula said while pointing at her fingers while she said everyone's name. "Zuko is going to drop of _Mai_… I have never liked that girl, she's too…ugh! I don't know what my brother sees in her."

Everyone got situated and drove off to Azula's house. "Katara…" Suki started

"Mhm…" Katara said while driving.

"Are you and Sokka rich?"

"Well wealthy you could say." Katara was still debating on whether or not to tell them that she was the princess of England. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, here your brother always has the latest even the things that haven't come out here first. He had the best cars. But I didn't want to ask him if he was rich because I'm afraid he'll think m a gold digger." Suki said as she was fiddling with her necklace.

"Oh don't worry about it. Hey Azula where do I turn from here?"

"Make a left head all the way to the next signal then turn right."

They were a few minutes in silence and only Azula was talking telling Katara which way to head.

They arrived and got out of the car. Katara then saw that she wasn't the only wealthy one.

They chilled for a while in the living room pillow fighting and gossiping, Zuko had arrived an hour after them, but had gone straight to his room.

"Hey Katara, do you think you can sleep over? You know it feels like we've known you forever, so can you?" Azula asked.

"I don't know I'll ask." Katara called Gran-Gran she got an approval from her and disapproval from Sokka. But to her who cared what Sokka thought.

"I can stay. But I have to go home and get my stuff I know my way back." Katara told the girls.

"Zuko!" Azula yelled to her brother.

"What do you want Azula?" he yelled back.

"Get your ass over here! Andale, andale we don't got all night!"

"What?" Zuko asked he was walking down the stairs.

"I don't want Katara to go home alone and back, it dangerous at night. Could you accompany her please?"

"Azula but-" Zuko was cut off.

"I'll be back in a few I just need clothing and I need to leave my car."

"I don't care I want Zuko to accompany you, its better if you have a guy with you!" Azula said sternly.

"Fine…" Zuko and Katara said at the same time.

Katara drove the car all the way to her house. They were there in less then 10 minutes.

Zuko was in awe when the came to the gates. They stood approximately 10 feet up, and were huge. The house was enormous.

"Damn your rich!" Zuko said out

"No I'm just wealthy." Katara parked the car and they both got off. She came back moments later. With keys in her hand, she had left her other keys in her room lock away from Sokka.

Katara walked into the garage on top of a motorcycle. "I'm I driving or are you?" Katara said with a smirk.

"Wow, I haven't driven one in ages."

"Here catch, the keys are inside the helmet." Katara placed her racer helmet on and so did Zuko. "Can we not use it? It bugs me." Zuko asked

"Ok…I really didn't want to use mine either." Katara laughed and waited for Zuko to get on. They got on and she placed her hands around he's waist. For some odd reason a blush came to their cheeks. Luckily it was unseen. As they were on there way towards Zuko's house they didn't notice that they were seen by a certain jealous and angered girl friend.

_"__Is__ that Zuko…it is but wait who is…Oh that tramp, that fucking sluttish hoer I told her to stay away from my man!!!! Oh she is going to pay! she's going to pay with blood!!_ Mai thoughts were disturbed as she felt warm lips collide with her. The kiss deepened and she felt his warm hand rise under her shirt and lift it up. The limo was unseen by the teens on the motorcycle and they drove off.


End file.
